Warriors: Dusk
by Silverstar of OakClan
Summary: A new dawn has arrived, bringing five new clans to the forest. When three kits are born into the clans they encounter more trouble than they could ever imagine. Soon, after a treacherous plan, one of them will disappear forever, changing the other two's lives more than they would have ever thought possible. I will now be trying to update more regularly, so stay tuned! :P
1. Meet the Clans, Allegiances

Meet the Clans

BLAZECLAN

BlazeClan cats feel at home in lush forests filled with trees and thick undergrowth, where they stalk their prey unseen and unheard. BlazeClan warriors enjoy prey such as mice, voles, squirrels, and other small woodland animals. They are fierce and brave in battle, like their ancestors, the mighty ThunderClan. They aren't afraid to break the warrior code; however, they strongly reject kittypets joining the clans.

MISTCLAN

MistClan is the most mysterious of all the clans, preferring to live by the streams and lagoons in their territory. They are very clever, the only clan to master fishing. Besides fish, MistClan preys on water voles, mice, shrews and even the occasional squirrel. They have acquired their ancestors, the intelligent RiverClan's love of water. In battle, they use their strength to hold their enemies underwater.

BREEZECLAN

Of all the clans, BreezeClan is the most at ease with the other clans. They make their home on the moor and like their ancestors, the swift WindClan, they are very fast. These lean cats prey mostly on rabbits. Often, BreezeClan cats make friends in other clans; however, they are extremely loyal to their own clan. Despite their wiry built, BreezeClan cats are tough and light on their feet. They are worthy opponents in battle.

DARKCLAN

Like their ancestors, the fearless ShadowClan, DarkClan has no fear of the dark, preferring to hunt at night. They stealthily stick to the shadows while stalking their prey of mice, voles, shrews and the occasional frog. In the dark pine forest that surrounds them, DarkClan cats are constantly learning new battle moves. They are aggressive and strong in battle, a clan who craves victory.

OAKCLAN

The strong SkyClan's descendants have returned in the form of OakClan. Like their ancestors, Oakclan warriors are as strong and sturdy as the trees their clan is named after. They mostly hunt birds, using their powerful hind legs to rocket up into the trees; a skill they also use in battle by dropping down upon their enemies backs. Oakclan is loyal to the warrior code and has courageous, honest warriors.

* * *

Allegiances

BLAZECLAN

Leader Bumblestar- pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy Jayflight- blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat Emberheart- black tabby she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes

Warriors Dapplepelt- tortoiseshell she-cat

Whitewhisker- black tom with white whiskers and yellow eyes

apprentice: Fernpaw

Tawnyflecks- gray tabby she-cat with tawny spots

apprentice: Sparrowpaw

Ambertail- gray she-cat with a ginger tipped tail

Iceclaw- white tom with very sharp claws

Foxfur- ginger tom with amber eyes

apprentice: Mudpaw

Lilypool- pale brown she-cat with blue eyes

Stoneheart- dark gray tom with lighter underbelly

Birchwhisker- silver-gray tom with pale gray flecks

Poppyfur- black she-cat with white paws

apprentice: Dawnpaw

Robinfeather- brown she-cat with red underbelly

apprentice: Toadpaw

Sandstripe- brown tom with dark ginger stripes

Mousefoot- Pale brown tom with dark brown paws

apprentice- Hazelpaw

Graysong- black she-cat with gray patches

Apprentices Fernpaw- dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Sparrowpaw- black tom with amber eyes

Mudpaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Dawnpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes

Toadpaw- pale gray tom with green eyes

Hazelpaw- brown she-cat with lighter stripes

Queens Willowleaf- white she-cat, amber eyes, mother of Jayflight's kits: Leafkit (gray tabby she-kit)

Flamekit (Black tom with ginger socks) and Whitekit (white tom with dark blue eyes)

Brightsun- ginger she-cat, yellow eyes, heavily pregnant with Foxfur's kits

Elders Blossomsong- small white and gray she-cat

Brakentail- golden brown tom

Tanglefur- cranky pale ginger tom

* * *

MISTCLAN

Leader Pebblestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy Bluestream- blue-silver she-cat

Medicine cat Mosswillow- white she-cat with green eyes

apprentice- Troutpaw

Warriors Mintwhisker- silver she-cat

apprentice- Ripplepaw

Reedcloud- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Stormpelt- dark gray tom

Featherleaf- black she-cat with green eyes

apprentice- Softpaw

Icefrost- white tom with blue eyes

Redoak- red-brown tom

Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat

apprentice- Blackpaw

Queens Silverdapple- silver she-cat with black dapple, mother of Icefrost's kits: Rainkit, Dewkit and

Splashkit

Snowberry- heavily pregnant white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Shellwhisker- pale brown tabby she-cat, mother of Pebblestar's kits: Graykit and Mistykit

Elders Sandfur- ginger tom

Silverbirch- pale silver she-cat

* * *

BREEZECLAN

Leader Heatherstar- brown she-cat with deep blue eyes

Deputy Gorsewhisker- gray she-cat

Medicine cat Runninghare- dark brown tom

apprentice- Ashbreeze

Warriors Leafnose- small black she-cat with green eyes

Furzewhisker- gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Dawnfern- very pale brown she-cat

apprentice- Seedpaw

Thistlefur- dark gray tom

apprentice- Sunpaw

Duskheart- white she-cat with dark gray splashes

Graypelt- gray tom with darker flecks

Sedgefoot- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Queens Birdsong- dark brown tabby she-cat, mother of Furzewhisker's kits: Owlkit and Mudkit

Whitefur- white she-cat

Elders Smallgorse- tan tabby she-cat

Morningwhisker- gray and black she-cat

* * *

DARKCLAN

Leader Pinestar- russet-brown tom

Deputy Bramblefur- brown tabby tom

Medicine cat Ivyfoot- gray she-cat with green eyes

Warriors Shrewclaw- brown tom

Nightfur- black tabby she-cat

apprentice- Pinepaw

Tigerstripe- ginger tom with black dapple

apprentice- Snowpaw

Owlwing- white she-cat with amber eyes

Cinderfur- dark gray she-cat

Thrushfeather- pale brown tom

apprentice- Redpaw

Frostheart- silver-white she-cat

Queens Blackpelt- black she-cat, mother of Bramblefur's kits: Crowkit and Frogkit

Dustwillow- brown tabby she-cat, mother of Thrushfeather's kits: Molekit, Thornkit, Sunkit

and Applekit

Elders  Scarface- black tom with a long scar from his ear to his jaw

Shadefern- pale tortoiseshell she-cat

Larchpelt- dark brown she-cat

* * *

OAKCLAN

Leader Silverstar- silver-blue she-cat with darker splashes

Deputy Mistyleaf- gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Medicine cat Smokestep- pale gray tom with darker paws

apprentice- Tawnypaw

Warriors Nettleleap- pale black tom with green eyes

Honeybreeze- white dappled she-cat with golden eyes

Skywish- silver-gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

apprentice- Runningpaw

Starlingflight- black tom with white speckles

apprentice- Hawkpaw

Swiftstorm- pale brown tom with dark dapple

Snowfeather- white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Sandclaw- ginger tom with long black claws

apprentice- Cherrypaw

Briarleaf- brown she-cat with green eyes

Queens Poppyfern- pale black she-cat with green eyes, mother of Nettleleap's kits: Firekit, Molekit and

Birdkit

Elders Thornfur- golden tabby tom

Blackwhisker- black tom with gray splashes

Bravespirit: Orange tabby tom with green eyes, formerly a loner

* * *

**Other animals:**

Sasha: Small gray tabby kittypet she-cat

Tux: Muscular black kittypet tom with white chest and underbelly, lives with Sasha at twolegplace

Lily: Huge black and brown dog

Hudson: Huge black and brown dog, lives with his sister Lily at twolegplace


	2. Chapter one

**I would like to remind everyone that I do not own warriors and that this is my first fanfic, so I really appreciate reviews! **

* * *

The sound of paws thudding outside the camp shook the bramble barrier. The cats drew closer and closer to the entrance."DarkClan are invading! Attack!" Suddenly, the patrol of warriors burst through the tunnel just as three small kits jumped out from either side of the brambles.

Letting out a fearsome screech, Leafkit launched herself at a huge blue-gray tom. Her brothers, Flamekit and Whitekit, jumped out behind her crashing into two other black and brown warriors. With a hiss, the tom Leafkit was pummeling shook the five and a half moon old kit off and whipped around angrily.

"What are you kits up to now? Does your mother know where you are?"

"She does now." A slender white she-cat stepped forward and purred at her mate.

"Oh Jayflight, don't be too mad at them. They miss you, that's all."

"So they miss Whitewhisker, Fernpaw and Lilypool too, do they Willowleaf?" Jayflight asked. His companions stood beside him, licking their ruffled fur. Fernpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement as the three kits scrambled over to their father.

"We just want to be the best warriors ever, father!" mewed Leafkit. "Yeah-, said Whitekit. How can we do that when you never teach us?" Flamekit simply stared at the ground, to shy too speak.

"Well, attacking your own clanmates isn't a good place to start" scolded Jayflight, though there was finally an amused gleam in his eyes.

Finally Flamekit spoke. "Where is a good place to start, father?" "In the nursery with your mother, being good kits, staying out of trouble." replied Jayflight. Willowleaf sighed. "Run along to the nursery kits, I'll be with you in a moment." As the kits scampered off she called over her shoulder. "Don't bother Brightsun! She's sleeping!"

Turning back to her mate Willowleaf sighed again. "You know, those kits look up to you. You should visit them more or they'll think you've forgotten them!"

"But I'm the deputy." began Jayflight. "I need to-"You need to spend more time with your kits, said Willowleaf. That's what you need to do." With that she padded away, disappearing into the nursery.

One quarter moon after the "attack" on the patrol Whitekit opened his eyes to dazzling sunlight. Finally there was only one more quarter moon until him and his littermates became apprentices.

He prodded his sister and brother sharply in the side until they woke up. "Wh-what do you want?" yawned Leafkit. "Come on- mewed Whitekit. Let's go check out our soon-to-be den!" As the kits made their way towards the apprentice den, Iceclaw came hobbling into camp yowling.

"Ow! My paw! My paw!"

Emberheart, the BlazeClan medicine cat, raced over to Iceclaw. "Is it broken? What happened?"

"I was out hunting with Toadpaw and Robinfeather. I was chasing a squirrel through a thorn bush when I got a thorn in my pad and it _hurts_!

Emberheart's whiskers twitched, Whitekit was sure he heard her mutter- "Warriors. They may be fierce in battle but as soon as they have thorn in their pad they squeal like a newborn kit."

"Give me your paw" instructed Emberheart. Iceclaw held out his left forepaw. The medicine cat gripped the thorn with her teeth then yanked. The thorn came out followed by a gush of blood. "OW!" Iceclaw hopped around on three paws. Emberheart sighed. "Come into my den, I'll give you some herbs so it doesn't get infected." The young warrior and medicine cat padded away.

_Wow. Emberheart is so patient, respected and she knows so much! I want to be like that! I want to be the medicine cat apprentice!_

Leaving his littermates to explore the apprentice den Whitekit decided to visit Emberheart to see what being a medicine cat was like. He walked into her den just as Iceclaw was rushing out. "Don't forget what I said about keeping it clean!"

Not knowing what he would find inside, Whitekit pushed his way through the brambles that marked the entrance to the den for the first time. There was a small waterfall on the left side filling a tiny pool where a little stream snaked out towards the back of the den. On the other side of the clearing there were comfy looking moss nests. _Those must be for the very sick cats that have to stay here until they get better._

Whitekit couldn't make out what was in the back of the den because in was blocked by a piece of rock jutting out and a tunnel of ferns but he guessed that was where the herbs were kept and where Emberheart slept.

Whitekit was about to pad down the tunnel when a voice said-"Hello Whitekit. What brings you here?"

Whitekit turned to face Emberheart. "Sorry to bother you, I'm not sick."

"Then why did you come?" Whitekit thought at first she was scolding him but when he looked up he saw only curiosity in her expression.

"It's okay you know. I don't have anything to do right now." meowed Emberheart. "Um, well, I just wanted to ask what it's like being a medicine cat." Whitekit began shyly.

"Oh! I love being a medicine cat. You are respected not just by your clan but by all the clans! You stand aside from clan rivalry and you can make friends amongst the other medicine cats. Did you know that Mosswillow, the MistClan medicine cat, is one of my best friends? We travel together, all of the other medicine cats and I, to the Moonbridge where we share tongues with StarClan. It's the best part, I think. I love being able to help my clanmates not with tooth and claw but with knowledge and wisdom. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. Thanks though." As Whitekit padded away Emberheart called out to him-"Come visit anytime!" "I will!" he replied.

_I hope Emberheart chooses me as her apprentice! I really want to go to the Moonbridge! The way she made it sound..._

Whitekit found his kin back at the nursery. "Where were you Whitekit? We had so much fun! Hazelpaw gave us a complete tour of the camp! I can't wait to be an apprentice!" Leafkit yowled.

"Yeah, me too." said Flamekit, very unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong Flamekit?"asked Whitekit.

"I don't want to be a warrior apprentice!"yowled Flamekit.

"What do you mean? Would you rather be an elder?"teased Leafkit.

"No. I want to be a medicine cat apprentice instead."

"Well then, you do that. _I_ want to be a warrior." "Well I don't." mewed Flamekit.

_Oh no!_ thought Whitekit._ We both want to be a medicine cat! There can't be two apprentices! Who will it be?_


	3. Chapter two

"Lower your tail, Leafkit. Now hold it straight or you'll rustle the leaves and scare off your prey." _Dawnpaw is the best hunter out of all the apprentices, I'm lucky to have her teaching me!_

Leafkit was crouched beside the hazel bush that marked the apprentice den. All the other apprentices were out patrolling or hunting. Dawnpaw's mentor, Poppyfur, wrenched her shoulder the day before and was confined to her nest to "rest and heal quickly" as Emberheart put it. The young apprentice had offered to help Leafkit with her hunting crouch so the kit would gain some experience.

"Now, slide your paws forward silently." Dawnpaw snatched a piece of moss from inside the den. "When you think you're close enough, pounce on this." The five and a half moon old kit nodded and started forward. When she was a few tail lengths away she pouced, landing square on the moss.

"Wow! That's great for your first try! Looks like I'll have some competition." Dawnpaw's praise warmed Leafkit's pelt. "Thank-you!"

"Dawnpaw!" Poppyfur's mew sounded from her den. "Go clean out the elders den and Bumblestar's den too! Then you can join the hunting patrol of your choice. The clan must be looked after!

Dawnpaw's tail drooped, then shot up at the mention of hunting. "Gotta got Leafkit! See ya!" The apprentice raced out of camp, off to fetch fresh moss.

Suddenly paws drummed outside the camp. Fernpaw, Sparrowpaw and Mudpaw burst through the brambles. Their mentors, Whitewhisker, Foxfur and Tawnyflecks padded in behind them.

"We did it! We can be warriors now!" The three littermates were bursting with excitement. _Oops! I forgot it was their final assessment today. I can't wait until it's my turn!_

Dapplepelt padded out of the warriors den. "Congratulations, my kits! You will all make fine warriors!" Purring, she covered her sons and daughter in swift licks. "Hey! We're too old for this now!" Mudpaw protested his mother's show of affection.

The evening patrols were just returning as Bumblestar padded from her nest. Jayflight lead Ambertail, Iceclaw, Lilypool, Robinfeather, Toadpaw and Graysong into camp.

"How is everything, Jayflight?" "Peaceful, no sign of the other clans." "Excellent. Now as soon as the hunting patrols arr-' The swish of the bramble barrier cut her off as Stoneheart, Birchwhisker, Mousefoot, Sandstripe, Hazelpaw and Dawnpaw burst into camp.

"What's this about my kits becoming warriors?" Sandstripe raced over to his mate and three kits while the rest of the patrol laid their fresh-kill on the pile. "I'm so proud of you!" he purred.

Bumblestar leaped onto the rocky outcrop just below her den. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the high-cliff for a clan meeting!

BlazeClan was already half assembled. Poppyheart padded with a slight limp out of the warriors den over to sit beside Birchwhisker. Willowleaf ushered two of her kits into the clearing; Leafkit was already out sitting beside Dawnpaw.

Bumblestar started the ceremony. "I, Bumblestar, leader of BlazeClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices." Fernpaw's eyes shone while her brothers shifted their paws anxiously. Bumblestar continued. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Sparrowpaw clawed the ground while the BlazeClan leader paused.

"Fernpaw Sparrowpaw and Mudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?" "I do." they coursed together.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names."

Fernpaw stepped forward. "Fernpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Fernsplash. StarClan honors your generosity and your gentleness"

Sparrowpaw padded up. "Sparrowpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Sparrowleap. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and your determination."

Mudpaw stepped forward. "Mudpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Mudstep. StarClan honors your strength and your stealth. I welcome you all as full warriors of BlazeClan."

"Fernsplash! Sparrowleap! Mudstep!" Dapplepelt and Sandstripe started up the chant.

"Fernsplash! Sparrowleap! Mudstep!" The rest of the clan joined in.

After the ceremony Leafkit joined her littermates in the nursery. "Wasn't that cool?" she asked her brothers.

"Yeah, sure." Flamekit didn't sound excited at all. "Whatever." sighed she sighed.

Leafkit turned to her other brother. "You must have enjoyed the ceremony, right?"

"Um, yeah. It was great." Whitekit sounded distracted.

"What has gotten into you two? It seems like Bumblestar just told you you couldn't become apprentices! I'm going to find Dawnpaw, at least she still wants to have fun!" Leafkit stormed out of the nursery. _If they want to sulk and have no fun, let them. _I'm_ going to find my real friends who actually like the same things as me! _

As Leafkit padded away from her kin, a pang of guilt swept through her. She_ never_ fought with her brothers. _Oh well. _She thought. _Maybe it's time for a change. _


	4. Chapter three

Mist blurred the kit's vision.

"Help! StarClan help me!"

He called out but their was no reply. The deep fog swirled around him, tugging at his paws. Suddenly, the glint of fangs shone out through the haze. They struck, catching the kit unawares. Burying into his throat, the kit felt his life seeping away.

"No! No! It can't end like this!" Blood pooled around him and his eyes glazed over.

Flamekit awoke in a cold sweat. _It was all so real! The pain, the blood, the fangs..._ His thoughts trailed off as his mother stirred.

"Flamekit? Is that you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream, that's all."

Willowleaf yawned. "Okay... I'll go back to sleep now. You should do the same..." her voice faded as she drifted off.

Flamekit was wide awake. He decided to go outside, seeing as his littermates were still sound asleep. Though he was still a bit shaken from his dream, Flamekit couldn't help being excited. Today was the day him and his littermates became apprentices! He decided to visit Emberheart, to ask her if he could be her apprentice.

It was start of a beautiful day. Flamekit could hear the birds chirping out in the forest as he padded out of his den. He saw the newly appointed warrior, Fernsplash, guarding the camp. A hunting patrol was just returning. Robinfeather, Toadpaw, Poppyheart and Dawnpaw padded into camp. Dawnpaw was carrying an enormous rabbit, almost twice her size. Toadpaw was looking envious as he laid his vole and mouse on the fresh-kill pile. Poppyheart and Robinfeather retreated into the warrior's den for some well-deserved rest. Toadpaw shot one more jealous look at Dawnpaw before turing away and disappearing into his den.

"Hey Flamekit!" Dawnpaw added her rabbit to the pile and raced over to see him. "Have you seen Leafkit?"

"Uh, she's still sleeping, Dawnpaw. Sorry"

Dawnpaw looked disappointed. "Okay. Well, if you see her, tell her to come find me. I'm going to teach her a basic battle move."

"Sure, I'll let her know." Flamekit watched as Dawnpaw dashed off.

The young apprentice shouted over her shoulder. "Thanks, Flamekit! Congratulations on becoming an apprentice tonight!" _Yeah, a medicine cat apprentice, hopefully!_

" So Flamekit, what brings you here?"

Flamekit was sitting in the medicine cave with Emberheart. She was sorting herbs into piles.

"I want to be a medicine cat!" he blurted out.

"Really?" Emberheart sounded surprised. "I was so sure it was going to be-" she broke off. "Never mind."

She turned to the six moon old kit. "Are you sure? You can't take a mate, you know."

"I know, but I want to share with StarClan, learn about herbs and, anyway, I don't think I'm cut out to be a warrior."

Emberheart looked thoughtful. _Please say yes! Please say yes! _

"I'll have to talk with Bumblestar. This is a big decision."

_She didn't say no!_ "Thank-you! I'll go back to the nursery now!"

Leaving Emberheart to finish sorting, Flamekit padded out of the den, his heart soaring. His brother, Whitekit, was staring at him with horror in his eyes.

"What happened? You look as though you've just seen a hoard of badgers crash through camp!" Flamekit stopped to talk with his brother.

Whitekit shook his head and blinked. "Nothing. I'm fine. Are you though? What were you doing in there?" He sounded desperate.

"Um, you know, I had a...bellyache. That's all, just a bellyache." _I'm not telling him what I was really doing in there! What if Emberheart says no?_

His brother looked relived. "Oh, good! I mean... are you okay?" Whitekit looked guilty.

"Yeah, I'm fine." _What's gotten in to him! He seems so distracted lately! Isn't he excited to become an apprentice?_

"I'm going to go rest before the ceremony tonight, are you coming?" Flamekit nudged his brother.

"Come on, you look asleep on your paws!"

Whitekit shot one swift look at the medicine cave before following his brother in to the nusery. They watched Emberheart walk slowly out of her den, across the clearing and up the scraggly cliff to Bumblestar's cave-den. As they settled down in their nest, Flamekit's eyes started to droop. Their mother was still dozing with Leafkit. Whitekit fell asleep in seconds, while Flamekit stayed awake for a few moments.

_Better get some rest and enjoy my last sleep here. Tonight, we become apprentices!_

* * *

__Sorry if this chapter is kinda short! I want Whitekit to narrate the apprentice ceremony. :D

Side note: Dawncloud of BreezeClan is supposed to be Dawnfern instead. oops! :)


	5. Chapter four

Whitekit remembered watching his brother pad out of the medicine cat den with a triumphant look on his face.

_No!_ Whitekit's eyes stretched wide in horror. _He's gone to ask Emberheart if he can be her apprentice, and it looks as though she said yes! _

Flamekit walked up to his brother. He must have seen Whitekit's expression when he was coming out of the den because he asked what had happened. Whitekit shook his head, trying to clear it.

_There is a ton of reasons why Flamekit would be visiting Emberheart, you don't know for sure yet what he was doing. _

"What were you doing in there?"

Whitekit tried to sound casual but he was desperate to know the truth. Flamekit stuttered something about having a bellyache. A wave of relief swept through Whitekit, only to be replaced immediately by guilt. His brother had said he was fine after giving him a weird look. Then they walked together for their last sleep in the nursery.

Now it was sunhigh, time for the apprentice ceremony. Willowleaf was waking a huge fuss over her three kits and even their father, the clan deputy, had come to congratulate them. The littermates couldn't help being excited, after all they were about to finally become apprentices. Bumblestar yowled from the high-cliff.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!"

Cats streamed out from all the dens to gather in the center of the camp. "These three kits have reached their sixth moon and it is time for them to become apprentices."

Bumblestar paused and looked down upon the littermates who were bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Leafkit, please step forward. From this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Leafpaw. Stoneheart, you are strong and loyal, I trust you to pass on those qualities to this apprentice."

Leafpaw touched noses with her new mentor. "Whitekit please step forward. _Please let me become a medicine cat, please, please, please! _From this day on you shall be known as Whitepaw. Ambertail, you are ready for your first apprentice. Pass on your skills and good attitude to this apprentice."

Whitepaw's heart sank. Reluctantly he padded over to Ambertail and touched noses.

"It's okay; we'll have lots of fun together." His mentor sounded more like she was reassuring herself not him.

"Flamekit, please step forward. From this day forward you shall be known as Flamepaw. It has been known that you wish to train to become a medicine cat. Emberheart, do you accept to pass on your wisdom and knowledge to this apprentice?"

"Yes Bumblestar, I do."

"Very well. The clan meeting is over."

"Leafpaw! Whitepaw! Flamepaw!"

The clan chanted the new apprentices' names.

_Flamepaw lied! I know he did! How else would it have become known that he wanted to be a medicine cat! _

Whitepaw padded up to his brother. "I can't believe you! You said you had a bellyache but really you were asking Emberheart to be her apprentice! You _lied_!" Flamepaw stared at his brother in shock.

"Well, I didn't think it would upset you so much! I just didn't want to say the truth until I was sure Emberheart would say yes. Why _does_ it bother you so much?" _I'm never telling him the truth again! I don't even want talk to him!_

"Why should you care? You'll just lie to me again!" He stormed away._ I'll go see Leafpaw, at least she isn't a liar. _ Whitepaw padded over to his sister.

"Hi Leafpaw, how's it going? Do you want to go hunting together, or somthing?" Leafpaw sniffed. "So _now_ you want to have fun with me? Well it's too late. I'm going hunting with Dawnpaw, my _real_ friend."

Leafpaw turned around and stalked over to where Dawnpaw and their mentors were standing. Without looking back, Leafpaw left the camp with them.

Whitepaw was baffled. _What did I do to ruffle her fur? Now I've quarreled with Leafpaw _and_ Flamepaw! _He had never felt so lonely in his life. _Pull yourself together! You're not a kit anymore! _

Whitepaw was still lost in his thoughts when Ambertail joined him. "There you are! We're going to go explore the territory now."

"O.K." mewed Whitepaw half-heartedly. _Cheer up already! You've been waiting to do this for moons!_ Whitepaw followed his mentor out of camp, his heart lifting as he thought of how he could finally leave camp.

"Now,-' Ambertail spoke to her apprentice. "Who do we share a border with?"

"BreezeClan and OakClan." Whitepaw replied promptly.

"Good. Now, what is interesting about one of the clans on our border?"

_I don't know the answer! Emberheart wouldn't ask such hard questions on the first day..._"Um, BreezeClan... only hunt rabbits?

Ambertail shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. First of all, BreezeClan also hunt birds on the moor and occasionally forest prey that runs across our border. Second of all, OakClan are the descendants of the ancient lost clan, SkyClan. They joined the territory just a few seasons ago when Bumblestar and Emberheart found their leader, Silverstar and two other warriors traveling here. They invited them to join us in the forest and the other clans all agreed. And, since you didn't know much about that clan's history, which is important to learn as our clan is a part of it, we'll head to that border today."

_First of all, I don't even want to be a warrior, let alone have you as my mentor. Second of all, I'd rather be in the medicine cat den, sorting herbs than answering stupid questions. And, since you didn't know that about me, which is important as you are a part of it, it makes me dislike this and you even more!_

As Whitepaw was bitterly imitating his mentor, he didn't notice her walking several tail-lengths away.

"Well, come on! We haven't got all day, you know."

_Shut up! Just shut-up, already! _

Relutantly, Whitepaw padded after Ambertail, weaving through the undergrowth, while keeping just ahead of her all the way. When they reached a dead tree with gnarled roots and branches, the two cats stopped. Ambertail parted her jaws to scent the air.

"What can you smell?" She turned to her apprentice expectantly. Whitepaw checked the air.

"I can smell... ew, somthing horrible and it's fresh." Whitepaw wrinkled his nose.

"That horrible smell is OakClan scent, and you're right. It _is_ fresh."

Ambertail began making her way along the border sniffing the brambles and bushes that marked it. Suddenly a hostile voice came from the opposite side of the border.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Ambertail and Whitepaw's hackles rose. It was a patrol of OakClan cats, four or five in total. The patrol unsheathed their claws and bared their fangs. Whitepaw and his mentor were greatly outnumbered and it looked as though the enemy cats were about to attack!

* * *

**There, that one was the longest yet I think! Sorry for the long wait, I've been away alot this summer :) As always, please R&R!**


	6. Chapter five

Stoneheart and Poppyfur lead the way through the camp's bramble barrier into the forest. Dawnpaw and Leafpaw trailed along behind them, chatting as they trotted after their mentors.

"It's so great that you're an apprentice now! We can have so much fun hunting and patrolling together!"

Dawnpaw's enthusiastic mews rang though the trees. Poppyfur's irritated voice sounded from ahead of them. "Are you _trying _to scare of all the prey?"

Her apprentice shot an embarrassed glance at Leafpaw. "Oops, sorry Poppyfur." "'Sorry' catches no prey." Poppyfur scolded the younger cat.

Finally, Stoneheart paused at a shady clearing to taste the air. "Alright, we can stop here to hunt. Leafpaw, you go first." He dipped his head towards his apprentice. _Okay, here goes nothing!_

Leafpaw dropped into a crouch.

"Wow! Is this your first time?" Stoneheart sounded impressed.

"No, Dawnpaw helped me when I was still a kit," Leafpaw explained shyly to her mentor.

"Well then, she must be a pretty good teacher, however, your crouch still needs some work." He circled around the crouching apprentice. "Hmm, tuck your back legs in more and lower your tail. Good. Now hold it straight, rustling leaves will scare off prey."

Leafpaw did as she was told, then scented the air for prey. She picked up the scent of a blackbird, just of to the left of the clearing. She crept up to it, as silently as she could. Suddenly, the bird stopped what it was doing and looked up. It quickly took flight, getting higher and higher. With a massive leap, Leafpaw pounced, her claws just grazing the black feathers before she dropped back to then ground. She had failed her first attempt.

"Tough luck," said Dawnpaw sympathetically. "It's OK, You'll get the next one." _But what if there _isn't_ a next one? _

While Leafpaw was trying to catch her first prey, Poppyfur had already caught a large vole and Stoneheart was stalking a squirrel. The squirrel started to dart up a tree but Stoneheart was too fast for it and he hooked his claws around it before giving it a swift bite to the neck.

"Wow," breathed Leafpaw. "He's really good."

Gathering the squirrel in his jaws, her mentor padded over to where Poppyfur's vole was and scraped earth over both of them. "We can come back to get these later," he said.

Poppyfur spoke up. "Dawnpaw, it's your turn," she dipped her head towards a mouse nibbling at some seeds on the other side of the clearing. Dawnpaw quickly dropped into a crouch and crawled over until she was only a few tail lenghts away. Then she thrust herself forward in a huge leap landing square on the mouse. She snapped it's neck, then added it to the other two pieces of prey. Stoneheart turned to his apprentice.

"It's OK that you didn't catch anything today, it's is your first time after all. Anyway, I decided that we should split up, maybe you'll have better luck on your own."

Leafpaw's tail drooped. "It's alright, I get that you're embarrassed of me. I'll try harder next time, I'm sorry."

Stoneheart looked baffled. "I'm not embarrassed! Did you know that I didn't catch my first prey until my third try? I understand it's disappointing, but don't worry. StarClan gave us claws and teeth for a reason," purred Stoneheart.

Leafpaw felt better after hearing her mentor's words of encouragement but she still wanted to prove she wasn't a useless kit anymore.

"Let's go," she exclaimed, now excited for her second chance at hunting.

"Poppyfur, you can head towards the BreezeClan border, Dawnpaw can go the sandy-clearing, Leafpaw, you take the mossy-creek and I'll head towards the tall-oaks. Poppyfur and Dawnpaw nodded, then bounded off in opposite directions. "Good luck," mewed Stoneheart before racing off though the trees.

Leafpaw took off towards the small creek lined with moss her mother had taken her and her siblings to play when they were still kits. When she came to a halt, she tasted the air. _Squirrel! _Looking around, she soon spotted her prey on the other side of the pebbly shore. Crouching the way Stonefur had showed her, she carefully made her way towards the squirrel.

When she was close enough to pounce, she bunched her muscles and- _SNAP! _Her back paw had accidentally stepped backwards on to a twig. The squirrel perked up and raced off. _Oh no, you aren't getting away that easily! _

Leafpaw burst after her prey, snaking through the underbrush. Just as she was about to catch up to the gray blur in front of her, the ground began to tremble beneath her paws.

She gasped as to earth seemed to swallow her whole. Blinking dust out of her eyes, she realized she was stuck in a hole too deep for her to climb out of.

_What am supposed to do now? Who will come find me? StarClan, help me!_


End file.
